Good Timing
by xoxh3l3nxox
Summary: One-Shot. Set in 'Hammer Of The Gods'. What would happen if a friend of Gabriel's found out about the gods taking humans and killing them? Would he help them?


**Summary:** Set in 'Hammer Of The Gods'. What would happen if a friend of Gabriel's found out about the gods taking humans and killing them? Would he help them or leave them alone? Not slash and a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural and I don't own Harry Potter. If I did they would definately be crossing paths a lot more :)

* * *

Sam and Dean groaned as Gabriel was dragged in by Kali.

"Loki is not who we think he is. He's the archangel Gabriel." She spat as she shoved Gabriel into a chair next to Sam.

"Sorry boys, I guess she doesn't love me anymore." Gabriel joked with his trademark smirk but Sam could see the worry in his eyes.

"Well then, it seems we may be able to make a deal with the angels. They leave our planet alone and we don't kill their brother. I think that's more than fair after all the years of deceit." Belthazar said from the end of the table. Gabriel gulped as he saw the gods turn to him with sadistic glints in their eyes.

"Well this looks like a fun party. Did my invite get lost in the mail?" A British voice called out. Everyone looked around curiously. Sam and Dean jumped as black flames appeared in the corner of the room and a man stepped out of them. The man was around six feet tall with a muscular build. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a leather band and emerald green eyes that glowed eerily.

"Harry? Belthazar told me he had killed you." Gabriel exclaimed. He turned accusing eyes to Belthazar. He had believed that his best friend was dead for ten years but here he was, like nothing had happened.

"I know what Belthazar told you but he wasn't strong enough to kill me so he decided that he'd lock me away in the deepest pit of hell and hope for the best." Harry said as he moved forward. Sam and Dean could see how dangerous this person was by how he moved and how the other gods were looking at him warily.

"I just thought that you were making a mistake. We should have joined with Lucifer when he asked!" Belthazar said as Harry got closer. When Harry was stood next to him he decided to forget his pride. He fell to his knees and grabbed a hold of Harry's trouser leg. "Please! Don't kill me!"

"I'm sure you've heard this from the humans that you've taken to killing. You all think yourselves gods?" Harry asked as he turned to glare to each god in turn. Most of the gods looked down in shame but some looked defiantly at Harry, trying to hide the fear in their eyes. "Do you think you deserve the immortality I have gifted you with. After stealing some of my power and creating a horseman to carry out my work so no one would miss me? I have taken all of my power back by the way."

"I don't think they deserve the immortality Harry." Gabriel said after a few moments of silence. He got up and moved over to Harry. He looked at him awkwardly for a moment before hugging him. He pulled back and looked Harry in the eyes. "I missed you brother."

"As I missed you." Harry answered.

"Oh for goodness sake. It's too late. I already told Lucifer to come and that we'd agree to join him." Kali hissed. Her eyes widened as smoke began to pour off of her. She fell to her knees as flames began to lick at her body. In a matter of moments the fire had consumed her, her mouth opened into a silent scream before she was turned into nothing but a pile of ash.

"Anyone else feel like growing a pair and telling me about how they've betrayed me? You might as well, I already know and you're going to die. If any of you think that Lucifer will get here in time to stop me destroying you, you're wrong. Let's just say I've given him a bit of a distraction." Harry said with a smirk as he watched the gods gulp in fear.

"Why would you betray us like this Harry? We have been nothing but subservient to you." A man spoke up from the end of the table. The other gods turned to glare at him for breaking the silence.

"Why would I betray you? You all have enough power to get into hell and you could have all saved me but you chose to feast on humans and plot how to take control f the earth. Tell me, do you honestly think it was me who betrayed you?" Harry spat. Gabriel glared at the other gods for leaving his brother. He was powerful but he wasn't powerful enough to freely walk in and out of hell so he was unable to do it himself but he would have given anything to have been able to help Harry.

"Why don't we leave these traitors and take the humans to safety Harry?" Gabriel asked softly as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, you and the Winchesters can go free the humans and I'll take care of this lot." Harry said without turning to face him. Sam opened his mouth to argue that he should come with them but they found themselves outside the room and watching the doors close before anything could be said. They tried to open the door but they couldn't budge it.

"I guess there's nothing to do but free the people in the kitchen." Dean said when he gave up on the door. Sam and Gabriel reluctantly followed him.

"Don't be too foolish brother." Gabriel whispered with a final glance at the door.

(Inside The Room)

"Does anyone want to plead innocence?" Harry asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I was only doing what I thought was best." A Pagan god argued as soon as Harry finished talking.

"You have a really messed up idea of morality then." Harry said. He tried to think of a reason not to kill the gods but came up with none. Should he tease them and pretend to think about his decision or not? He looked at the gods and decided that he had wasted enough time on them and they wouldn't learn their lesson even if he did let them live. "I'm tired of excuses."

He smiled evilly as he watched the gods eyes widen in fear. They all started trying to talk and change his mind to no avail. He simply smiled at them and ignored their pleas for mercy. One by one the gods turned to piles of ash until Harry was the only being left alive in the room. He looked around the room and took a deep breath. He couldn't see his brother when he was this worked up. He should go work out some of his anger on those who deserved it. He disappeared in a flash of black flames with a whispered goodbye.

Gabriel leaned against the impala and watched as the Winchester brothers reassured the humans that they were safe now and could go home without having to worry about being caught again. The humans finally got the message and started walking towards the closest town and Sam and Dean came back over to Gabriel.

"Are we going to wait this Harry or will he just catch up with us later?" Dean asked as he pushed Gabriel away from his car and polished the spot where he had leaned with a glare.

"He'll need to work through some stuff so we can go ahead and he'll meet us later." Gabriel answered.

"How will he find us?" Sam asked curiously. Sam and Dean had the sigils to stop supernatural beings from sensing them and, as far as he knew, no one could sense Gabriel.

"He always knows where I am." Gabriel replied cryptically. Before he could be questioned further, Gabriel got in the car and gestured for them to be on their way.

"I swear he thinks i'm his driver." Dean mumbled as he walked round to the driver's side.

"Well you might as well be, you'd never let anyone else drive this thing." Sam said with a laugh.

"No one touches my baby!" Dean shouted. They got in the car and drove away from the building with a sigh of relief. They missed the eyes that were following their every move.

"I will have you Samuel Winchester." A voice growled.

Good Timing


End file.
